The Queen of Serafall Leviathan
by TrinityVex34
Summary: Sirzechs, Rias, and Sona, what do they all have in common? They all have a queen in their peerage. But what about Serafall Leviathan? Well, she is about to get one! Follow the story of a man who has never known friendship, who will soon find out what that very word means.
1. It Begins

It was a cold night in a town long abandoned. A tall man was slowly walking on a cracked and broken road. The man in question wore a long dark brown trench coat, a matching hood, jet black gloves, and a pair of light brown army boots. Under his outermost layer of clothing he wore a plain white t-shirt and worn blue jeans. He was wearing a backpack with a few pots and pans slung onto it as well as a rolled up sleeping bag. He had two holsters which each held a revolver. A large rifle was slung across the man's backpack, the rifle had an engraving that read out Ol' Reliable.

As the man walked through the night, he scanned his surroundings looking for nothing in particular. After walking for about three hours he decided to rest for the rest of the night. He found a site that would be suitable for him to lie down and rest. He began to lay his head down on a makeshift straw pillow he had found, when suddenly he heard a howl but simply ignored it and went to sleep.

His morning was greeted by sunlight beating down on him. He slowly opened his eyes, shielding them from the blaring rays. He started to collect his belongings. Before he fully packed up, he took out a hand mirror he carried around with him. He stared at himself for a long while, looking into his hazel brown eyes, eyeing his long dark brown hair. It reached down to shoulders, the reason for the length of his hair was simple, he had no time to cut it. Every moment of daylight was spent scavenging for food, purified water, and ammunition. Even if he had tried to cut it he would have messed it up somehow. He laughed to himself, thinking of what his life would have been like had he been born in a different time. Maybe it would have been more peaceful, or maybe more violent. He placed the mirror into his backpack and he set off again, walking and scavenging.

By the time the man had finished picking the surrounding area dry, he had about five more hours of sunlight left before nightfall. He found a large pile of rubble to perch himself on top of to get a good vantage point of the surrounding landscape. As he stood there, looking down on the eerily silent town, he thought about what might have happened to the inhabitants of this small area. "Could it have been a gang of raiders?" He asked himself. "Or maybe some of the local wildlife?" He questioned once more. It felt good to hear himself talk, he hadn't spoken in quite a while and made it a goal to speak at least once every two days, solely for his own sanity. For if a man hears no voices in the outside world, he might start to make them up in his head.

People, people were the only thing the man wished to see. He had been traveling for about two years now, and all he saw were skeletons, ruined buildings, and mutated wildlife. It was depressing to say the least. There was a possibility that he was the last person on earth. However small the chance of that being the case, it was still a possibility. The man wanted, no, he yearned for some sort of social interaction. Hell, he could even go for throwing insults at raiders before the inevitable skirmish, but no, he received nothing of the sort.

The man decided to move on, for he thought spending too much time in one place could be dangerous. As he began his lonely meandering once more, he saw a portal appear out of nowhere. He walked up to it and stopped to examine the thing. It had a green outer swirl with a red and blue double helix in the center. He picked up a small rock and threw it at the portal. The portal in turn, swallowed the small rock, making the man cock his head in curiosity. Then he did the one thing he would regret, but later come to appreciate. He touched it.

The Occult Research Club

It was the end of the day and the peerage of Rias Gremory was gathered in the lounge of the clubhouse. Rias thought to herself about what had occurred in the past month, Loki attacking, Issei going crazy after the supposed death of his greatest friend Asia Argento, then coming back to his senses after she was returned safely by the Chaos Brigade, and finally her jealousy causing her to produce her own set of scale-mail and attack Issei.

Currently Rias and her peerage were joined by one of her best friends Sona Sitri, her older brother Sirzechs, and Sona's older sister Serafall Leviathan. They were all celebrating a job well done due to the strenuous month that had just passed, when a portal appeared in the middle of the lounge. The portal was odd in that it had a green outer rim with a blue and red double helix in the middle of it. Serafall, being most cheery of the bunch decided to go and inspect it. When she was about two feet from the thing, she got nailed in the forehead with a small rock, which prompted her to rub the affected area.

"Ow. That really hurt!" Serafall proclaimed in a pout with her cheeks puffed out.

Everyone else had been ignoring the portal till now. As they all turned around to look at the shortest of the great satans, a large Caucasian man was thrusted out of the portal and onto Serafall. She wriggled her way out from under the strange man before getting up and standing next to Sirzechs.

"And who might you be?" asked Sirzechs with a quizzical look on his face. The man simply got up and dusted himself off.

"What are those?" asked Grayfia, pointing to his two holstered revolvers. This prompted all the others in the room to assume battle positions. Sona, Akeno, Rias, Tsubaki, and Rossweisse taking back and prepping their long-range attacks, Asia and Gasper just a few feet in front of them and Xenovia, Irina, Issei, Kiba, and Koneko taking the front line.

The man simply cocked his head at the spectacle, some people with swords, a person with her bare fists and some people behind them had some elements coming from their palms, all glaring at him as if he was the devil himself. He then proceeded to un-cock his head and breath a heavy sigh. This surprised everyone else in the room.

As he opened his mouth to speak the room fell eerily silent "Am I really that intimidating? I mean I understand with the guns and all, but come on! It's not like is was trying to kill you." He said in a defeated tone.

"Who are you? What's your name? and most importantly where do you come from?" Sona said in an integrative tone, glaring at the man who tackled her older sister.

"I am a survivor of a great scourge; I don't know my name and I come from a place that is dead." The man said, hanging on the last word as if he was thinking about if that was the right word to use.

"That's not good enough." Sona countered.

"What do you mean it's not good enough? I told you all you know." The man said, slowly raising his voice defensively.

Sona began to materialize a water spear, all the time never taking her eyes off the stranger.

"Sona, stop." All the eyes fell upon Serafall. She began to walk towards the man with tension growing in the room. She stopped just less than a foot in front of the man. "Be careful sis." Sona said to her older sister. Serafall then kissed him on the cheek. This gained a small smile from the man.

"Sir, I would like to talk to you in private." Serafall said to the man.

Serafall looked back at the others and with a playful smile she said "I won't be long!"


	2. Fun and Games

Chapter 2

As the two of them sat down Serafall carefully examined his every motion, his every move, and his every reaction to the things around him. He took his time examining the room he was in, looking around at the paintings on the walls, and even examining the wallpaper itself. He examined the chair he was sitting in, feeling the extravagant wooden carvings in the ornate chair, adjusting his position in it to get just the right feel. She saw all of this, but what surprised her the most was what he looked at the most, it was a simple mirror. The mirror in question was not fancy or even noteworthy, but he took most of his time looking at it.

"So, I have a proposition for you." Serafall said in a more serious tone.

"And what might that be?" the man asked in response.

"To become my queen." Serafall said in the same serious tone.

The man opened his mouth as if to say something but not a word came out. He didn't know what to say, should he ask what that meant? Should he ask who she was? Should he ask why him? Then the perfect response popped into his head. "What would that entail?" the man asked lingering on every word for a few seconds.

"Well you would get to live for a few millennia, you would get more powerful, and you would be my servant." She replied, reverting into her signature cute tone.

The man paused in thought for a few minutes before replying. The first two benefits sounded quite good, especially due to the place he was living until a few minutes ago. He decided to inquire about one more thing then he would make up his mind. "What sort of benefits would I gain if I were to be under your servitude?" he asked the youngest of the devil kings.

"You would be given three meals a day, a warm bed to sleep in at night, and you would get a place to train your skills." She answered.

"I'll take it." He said without a second thought.

"Are you sure? It can be quite stre-" she said before being interrupted by the man.

"I'm positive, all throughout my existence I have had to scavenge for food, weather fresh or expired, I constantly ingested water, pure or irradiated, and I had to look for a place to sleep, traveling endlessly around the world. So yes, I am quite sure." He said tightly grasping her hands and giving her a warm smile. He tried to thing about the last time he had smiled since he was back in his home, but he eventually found that he had not.

At that Serafall took out a red queen piece from her pocket. She asked the man to stand up, which he did, and she pressed the piece into his chest. The man started to scream in pain, due to the immense amount of power being transferred into his body, his central nervous system was going haywire, stimulating his pain receptors, making the scream louder and more intense. The rest of the people in the lounge rushed into to the private room to see what was occurring. What they saw was the mysterious man kneeling while screaming in pain and an extremely concerned Serafall trying to ease his pain, but to no avail. Then, as if by clockwork, he blacked out.

The Sitri Manor

The man opened his eyes, noticing that he was in a king-sized bed, dressed in a foreign garb. He was surrounded by three women with whom he had no knowledge about. One standing to the right of the bed, one standing in front of the bed, and one standing to the left of it. The one to the right was wearing a school uniform, with her dark black hair tied into a long pony tail the nearly reach down to her heels. The one in front of the bed was wearing a blue and white French maid uniform. Her silver hair was braided on each side with small blue bows at each end. The woman to the left was also wearing the very same uniform as the woman on the right, however she was wearing glasses. Her black hair was wearing her hair naturally, letting it fall where it may.

They each introduced themselves, the one on the right referring to herself as Akeno, the one in the middle as Grayfia, and the one on the left being Tsubaki.

"Now, it is time for your training, young queen." Grayfia said in a stoic tone.

Both Grayfia and Akeno exited the room, while Tsubaki stayed behind.

"Are you alright? It might be a bit overbearing but you are, in fact the queen of the devil king, Serafall Leviathan and I am her younger sister's queen. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a small smile forming on her face unbenounced to the man. Although she did not know a lot about the man, she could tell two things about the man, the first thing being that he was kind at heart, the second thing being that he was quite reserved in nature.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." The man replied with a strait face.

"Then I'll leave you to your things and I'll see you out in the hall!" Tsubaki said in an unusually cheery tone for her personality. The man began to gather his in preparation for his first day of training. He walked out into the hall with his equipment and saw Tsubaki outside of the door waiting for him. She quickly took his arm in hers and led his down to the training grounds with some pep in her step. The man reacted to her action by stiffening up, but after a while he began to loosen up. When they arrived at the grounds what he saw was shocking to say the least. They were surrounded by bleachers that were filled to the brim with low-level and medium-level devils cheering in anticipation for the match that was to come. One set of bleachers were reserved for the families of the high-class devils. The man's eyes widened as he saw Serafall in the top row of the bleachers. He waved to her and she gave him a wide smile and waved enthusiastically back.

Tsubaki motioned for him to move up the battlegrounds. The area in which the battle would take place was nothing special, all it had were some white markings on the dirt base that signified where each contestant would start at the beginning of the bout.

"Why is Akeno standing at the other end of the field?" The man asked Tsubaki.

"Because she will be your opponent today." She said giving him a pat on the back. "Oh and good luck, she's a tough cookie." She said with a hint of nervousness in her tone.

"Thanks for that…" He said in an even more nervous tone than the other queen.

The man walked up to his space at the end of the field. His hands balled up into a fist, then loosened up to make sure his fingers were working. He didn't need for his most trusty implements of war breaking down on him mid fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the much-anticipated bout between the newly claimed queen of Serafall Leviathan and the queen of Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima! The newly claimed queen of the current leviathan's name is… what was his name again? Does he even have one?" The announcer said. Someone from the low-class bleachers yelled at the man "Hey! What's your name?" the man thought for a moment, how would he be known? How would he be called? "I guess you can call me Ziz." Ziz replied. "So let the match between Akeno Himejima and Ziz begin!" the announcer yelled.

"Ara ara, good luck Ziz, you're going to need it!" she said before charging him. He was caught off guard by the speed at which she moved towards him. He rolled out of the way dodging a lightning bolt just in time. She started to charge once again, this time holding on to her lightning until she was at point blank range. Ziz quickly drew his twin revolvers and cocked the hammers. He rolled once more out of the way, but the lightning wielding queen saw this coming and struck him in the abdomen. He slowly rose, his body shaking in pain. Akeno took a few steps back in astonishment. He raised his head, and charged with all the strength his could muster and began discharging his revolvers. What Ziz expected to come out of the barrel of his revolvers was a bullet, but what did come out were small but sharp ice spikes. The spikes skewered her shoulders and knees. She fell to the ground wincing in pain. Ziz walked up to Akeno and aimed both of his revolvers at her forehead and said "Checkmate."

"Aaaaand that's a wrap folks!" the announcer shouted through the speakers.

"That was a good bout, you should be proud of how you fought." Ziz said in an uplifting way. "Akeno!" a young man with a school uniform and short brown hair who ran straight towards the injured girl. A green-eyed blonde followed him and began to heal Akeno's injuries.

"Ziz!" Ziz turned around to see his king Serafall Leviathan bounding towards him. She leaped onto him in excitement. She proceeded to pepper him with kisses to his cheeks and even a few to his lips. He, in turn, returned the favor, but only kissed his king once, and on the cheek.

"Now, let's go back to the house and get you washed up, ok?" Serafall said in a rather cheery mood. Ziz simply nodded in approval, following her to her place of rest.


	3. Flashbacks

Unknown area

As Ziz was walking with Serafall he began to think about his time in the ruins of his world. He began to think back of where he was born. Well, born wouldn't be the right word, the word best used would be created. All he could remember regarding details was his in a large tube submerged in a transparent liquid. He looks around the area to a menagerie of electronic consoles and monitors. A young man no older than thirty-two was watching him. He didn't mind, in fact he quite liked having the attention. The man however, had a very concerned look on his face. He began to speak.

"You are my life's work, you know that, don't you?" the man asked in a shaky voice. Ziz simply shook his head. "Well you are, and you might be the last of us on this cruel, inhospitable world. I hope I am wrong on that regard, but if I'm not than just know you are my greatest creation. It took so long to get to where we are now, but we did it. I grew you from my cells, it was a tedious and dangerous process. But now we have arrived at the final junction. I have grown you, cared for you, even loved you." The man said as if talking to his own son.

"Am I human?" Ziz inquired. The man began to rub his chin in thought, wondering what to tell him. Would it be beneficial that he knows the whole truth, or should he just figure it out on his own?

"That is for you to decide, and you alone." The man replied, walking to his sleeping quarters. Ziz thought it through, did the man not answer because he himself did not know, or was it because he did not want him to know. Ziz simply closed his eyes to rest.

The next morning the man began to empty the tube of the transparent liquid that filled it. As the water level fell, so did Ziz until the liquid was nowhere to be seen and Ziz was on the base of the tube. The man went into another room for a few moments and came out with a pair of briefs, some sweatpants, and a bathrobe, all for Ziz. He took them and stared at the man. The man then realized something, Ziz didn't know what to do with them.

"Put them on like so" the man said. He motioned to each individual article of clothing and then demonstrated how to put it on. After the little tutorial, Ziz put on the cloths. The man then motioned to Ziz to follow him. The man led Ziz to a room that had a single table in it. There was also a counter with a few outlets on the wall, a dome shaped contraption that was plugged into the wall, it had a lever on the side and two slots on its top, there was a box with a number pad and a translucent door to open it. But what he was most confused about was all the cans. There were lines and lines of nothing but cans, there were probably tens of thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of them, all neatly organized alphabetically. Canned beans, canned peaches, canned anchovies, canned apples, nearly all the cans had something food related in them. The man noticed what Ziz was staring at and laughed.

"That's our food supply. I made sure to stock up on enough to feed both you and I once you got out of the tube." The man motioned for Ziz to take a seat as he walked out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with another type of box. But this one had words on it, not numbers. The words spelled out something he couldn't understand. As the man sat down at the table with Ziz, he began to open the box.

"It's a game that was played in the old world. People called it chess. There were world-wide championships just to see who was the very best at it. Would you like to play?" The man asked. Ziz nodded. For next half an hour the man would explain how to play chess. It seemed simple at first, but after a few losses against the man Ziz decided to take a rest.

The Sitri Manor

Serafall looked up at her new companion. She was quite energized because he had won his first training match, but something about his reaction after he won rubbed her the wrong way. She thought he would be happy or at least relieved he had won the bout, but in fact he was completely devoid of any emotional expression. He didn't smile or frown, he just stood there, as if the result of the battle meant nothing to him. She began to worry for him, was he always like this? Did something make him that way? Was she able to help him be normal? These questions and many more arose in her head as she led her queen to the bathing area.

"You can take a bath in here, there will be some towels and bathrobes for you when you enter. Enjoy!" She cheered. All she got in return was a monotone 'thank you' from Ziz. As he entered, Serafall decided to consult one of most trusted acquaintances, Sirzechs.

Ziz entered the locker room of the bathing area and began to undress. As he folded his clothes neatly into a pile he thought back to the last time he had bathed. As he slid himself into the pool of hot, steaming water he closed his eyes, thinking back to his time in the facility.

He remembered talking a bath in the facility's bathroom. Unlike here, the bathtubs in the facility were quite small. Their size only allowed for a single person to be in a tub at a time. He remembered how there were only two of those tubs but they were placed side by side. Ziz reminisced about how him and the man would take hour-long baths and discuss any topic that came to mind, anything from theology and philosophy to psychology and sociology.

As Ziz was enjoying his soak in the tub, Serafall was rushing down the halls of her house to try and find Sirzechs. They had known each other due to each of them being a devil king. They had also been acquainted before they claimed their place as devil kings, due to the fact that their younger sisters were good friends with one another. She stopped to catch her breath, seeing her younger sister and her queen walking in her direction.

"Where is your queen, Serafall?" Sona asked.

"He's washing off." Serafall replied in-between short breaths. "You wouldn't have happened to see were Sirzechs went, did you?" Sona simply pointed to the nearest door and said "He should still be in the training grounds with Grayfia, Rias, and her peerage." Sona replied. Serafall gave a thankful wave and proceeded in the direction given to her by her younger sibling.

In the training grounds Sirzechs was discussing current events with his little sister when all of a sudden, he heard a familiar voice yelling out towards him. "Sirzechs! I need to talk to you about something. It with my queen." Serafall replied. "Sure thing, what is it you wanted to ask me about?" he asked, wondering what could it be. "Well… I need help with warming up to my queen. He seems a bit standoffish." Serafall said with obvious concern in her voice.

"My advice would be to give him some space, most men aren't that articulate when it comes to expressing their emotions to others. When he feels like he can trust you he will tell you, but until then, just try and earn his trust." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Ok! Thanks Sirzechs!" Serafall said in a cheery tone.

Ziz was enjoying his time in the bath. He felt as though he could stay there forever. However he had to get out sooner or later, so he decided to soak for five more minutes the get out.

After soaking in the pool, Ziz got out and began to dry himself off. As he reached for his clothes he remembered his creator, the young man giving him his first set of clothes. He smiled at the old memory as he began to put on his clothing. Once Ziz was finished putting on his clothes, he exited the locker room, he stood by the door waiting for his king to appear. Serafall arrived about two to three minutes later. With some pep in her step she proclaimed "Lets go to dinner!" Ziz simply nodded his head in agreement. She grabbed his hand and ran off to the banquet room. He tensed up when she grabbed his hand, Serafall noticed this and loosened her grip on his hand. He took notice and smiled slightly in appreciation. When they reached the banquet room there were three people already seated, the first person was Sona, Serafall's little sister, the second was Tsubaki, Sona's queen, and the last one was a young boy. Ziz took a seat next to Serafall at the table.

As he began to relax in his chair he heard doors opening and people coming in through them. He noticed that the people were holding platters of food and wine. Each one came over to the table and placed the food and alcohol on the table. After they were all finished placing the trays on the table, the people went to and stood at the walls.

"Who are they?" Ziz asked Serafall.

"They are servants of the Sitri household. They help with everything from dinner to laundry to housekeeping. They can be quite fun to talk to when you get to know them!" Serafall said in an enthusiastic voice. She then continued by addressing her sister, her sister's peerage, and the servants. "This is Ziz! He is, as you all may know by now, my queen. I hope you will treat him with the same respect you have treated my sister and I with over the years." Serafall gave a sign before she sat back down. She was good at speaking, no doubt, but it could be quite nerve wracking at times.

"My name is Saji, nice to meet you Ziz!" Saji said with his hand extended toward him. Ziz shook it slowly. "It's nice to meet you too Saji." Ziz said in a monotone voice.

Dinner continued as normal until they were all full. Serafall then led Ziz to his room. She gave him a good night kiss and went off to her room for the night. As he laid down on the bed he tucked himself into bed and closed his eyes.


	4. New arrivals

The facility

Ziz sat down at the table with the man to begin another game of chess. As they played, he noticed the man was acting strange. Ziz decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Are you alright? You've been acting strangely today. Is there anything I can do to help?" Ziz asked with a slight tone of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine thank you, but something has come to my attention. Something that will eventually affect us whether we like it or not. We were not the only ones who survived. There are others. But they are different from us, they are more…" the man paused, looking for the right word. "They are more aggressive than us. They have not found us, and most likely never will. But in case they do we must be prepared to defend ourselves." The man said with a look of disappointment on his face.

"So you will train me?" Ziz asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Yes, but first there are some things you must always remember before you can pick your weapon. The first being the you should never aim your gun at something you do not intend to kill. The second thing to know is that you must care for your weapons, if you don't then they will break when you need them the most. The final thing to know before we start our training is that never start a fight if you could avoid the conflict all together. Now, it's time to choose your weapons." The man motioned for Ziz to follow him into a room he had not yet been in. This room, unlike the others he had been in, was smaller. It contained nothing but firearms. Rifles, pistols, shotguns, submachine guns, light machine guns, and revolvers. Aside from the normal firearms were some unusual weapons. From what Ziz could make out from their labels there were flamethrowers, laser rifles, plasma rifles, missile launchers, grenade launchers, and mini-guns.

"What is all of this?" Ziz asked.

"The armory. I hoped we wouldn't have to use this stuff, but looks like fate had other plans. I'll go get some of the ones more suited for your size." The man gathered some small arms and placed them on the table in the middle of the room. He then grabbed some rifles and submachine guns and placed them on the table.

"Which ones do you like?" the man asked as he stood behind the table. Ziz walked up to the table and looked at all his choices. The first he picked out was a lever-action rifle which had the words 'Ol' Reliable' engraved on each side. He held it in his hands, feeling the grooves of the rifle, he felt the weight of rifle in his hands.

"Do you like it? Is it to your liking?" the man asked.

"It's quite nice. I'll take it." Ziz said with a smile. The man motioned to the small arms on the table. Ziz looked over at the smaller caliber firearms on the right side of the table. He found three weapons to his liking. Two of which were revolvers. The first revolver was the largest of the two, it had a custom grip with an extended barrel. It also had glowing sights which helped to illuminate any dark areas, it was painted jet black. He felt the weight of the large revolver in his hand, it was certainly a heavy sidearm but one that would come in handy should he need a hard-hitting backup weapon. Ziz then picked up the smaller revolver was painted white except for a black four-leafed clover on each side of it. It was considerably lighter than the first one. He inspected the smaller revolver and found it to be above satisfactory. The last of the small arms he found to his liking was a Beretta with an extended magazine, laser sight, extended barrel, and custom receiver. As he scanned over the weapon he noticed an engraving on the grip of it. But what made this different from the lever-action rifle was that it did not show words, but rather an image. The image was of a skull and two crossed swords. Ziz quite liked this design so he took it.

"Good picks. I would have chosen the same ones." the man said with a smile. "Now, last but certainly not least you should pick out a heavy weapon for yourself. You might not need it, but it could certainly make things easier in combat." Ziz moved over to the left side of the table, waiting for the man to bring back the last assortment of weapons. The man brought over all he could carry to the table. He set down a small rifle-looking weapon that had a spout looking barrel and a place where a flame would be lit under the barrel. The next weapon that Ziz saw him place down on the table was a long weapon that at the end the barrel was split in two, much like a tuning fork. But what interested him was not its odd shape, but rather the fact that there was electricity arching between the two sides of the barrel. The last one being a weapon that had a wooden stock with a short but wider barrel and a pump under the barrel.

"I'll take all three." Said Ziz. The man looked at him surprised, but put up no protest in his decision. The man then walked away and came back with the holsters for the side-arms and a strap for the rifle.

"Let's go to the range to practice." The man said while pick up some weapons for himself. The man led him to another room. This one was even smaller than the armory. It had two small stalls where a person would stand. On the walls were cardboard targets in the shape of a human's silhouette with circles around the vital organs and brain. Ziz looked over to the man who was simply standing there, staring at the targets.

"Are you alright?" Ziz asked the man. The man seemed to have been snapped out of his hypnotic state.

"I'm fine thank you. I was just reminiscing about something. Something that happened a long time ago." Ziz cocked his head in curiosity and in response the man chuckled.

As they trained they talked to each other, much like when they would play chess.

Sitri Manor

As the sun shined through the window, Ziz stretched his arms out with a yawn. He began to collect his thoughts as he dressed himself for the day. He heard a knock at his door. He got up and walked towards it. As he opened it, he heard multiple female voices talking to one another. At the door, stood two young women that were both wearing maid uniforms. The one standing to the right took a step forward and introduced herself.

"Hello Ziz, my name is Annalise." She said with a bow. Ziz looked her over. She had a beautiful face and ample bust, her dark green eyes complimenting her light brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She had a small fang stick out from her mouth. As she turned around, making her short stature, Ziz saw something moving in between her legs.

"What's that between your legs?" Ziz inquired.

"It's my tail! Oh! I forgot to mention I'm a succubus!" she proclaimed. He thought to himself, where had he heard that term used before? He would have to check on that later.

As Annalise was sauntering back to her original place, the taller woman walked towards Ziz. As she walked up to him, he could not help but notice her bust, it was only a bit larger than Annalise's but that did not detract from its size. She looked deep into his eyes and bowed slowly, following his eye movements. She noticed he seemed to be staring at her breasts, so she wanted to get a read on him.

"Hello master Ziz, my name is Kuraki, and I am a nine-tailed fox. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said in a serious tone. As he looked at the older maid he noticed many things that shocked him. The first being her ears. Normally a person would have their ears on the side of their head not on the top of it. Not to mention she had ears of a fox which were coated in greyish-silver fur. Her large bushy tail which had the same coloration. Her eyes were the color of cyan and her free-flowing hair was baby blue. As he was finished looking her over he replied "And it is a pleasure to meet you." He said in a slightly nervous tone.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you two here?" Ziz asked wondering who could have sent them.

"We were sent here by lady Leviathan to assist with your daily activities." Kuraki said in a nervous tone.

"Well, thank you for helping me out. As you can already tell, I'm new here so the assistance is greatly appreciated." Ziz said, trying to put on a kind face. "Just let me gather my things and we can go." Ziz exclaimed with a small smile forming on his face.

As Ziz was walking down the hall with the two maids in tow, he noticed a familiar man walking in the hall. It was Sona's pawn, Saji.

"Hey Ziz! How did you sleep?" Saji said as he approached him.

"I slept well, how about yourself?" Ziz asked.

"Great, however Sona kept nagging me to stop taking the covers. She can be quite brutal when it comes to punishment so I just decided to cede the blankets to her." Saji said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you meant well." Ziz said in an empathetic tone, giving him a soft pat on the back.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it. By the way, who are those two women behind you?" Saji asked.

"They are my assistants, apparently. Serafall saw fit to give me two maids to assist me with my daily activities. I can't say I mind, to be totally honest. They have been good company so far." At this statement both Annalise and Kuraki inched a bit closer to Ziz, feeling a bit more welcome.

"Well, let's go to the dining hall, shall we?" Ziz said in a cheery tone. He then thought to himself as to why he would say it like that. Why was he being so cheery? Had Serafall's personality rubbed off on him? As Ziz and Saji walked in front of Annalise and Kuraki, the latter of the two began to whisper to one another.

"Do you think the new master will treat us fairly?" Annalise asked Kuraki.

"So far, I can't tell. But from what I can tell is that he seems like a fair man." Kuraki replied to Annalise.

As the four approached the dining hall, the clanging and tinging of silverware and food platters could be heard. Saji and Ziz opened the large, wooden doors and held them for the two maids.

Inside the dining hall. Dozens of servants could be seen getting ready for the morning feast. As Saji and Ziz looked for a good place to sit the two maids followed them. Once the two men had taken a seat, the maids stood behind the chair that Ziz was sitting in.

"Good morning my wonderful queen!" Serafall greeted as she entered the dining hall with Sona and Tsubaki not far behind. She sat down with Ziz, while Sona and Tsubaki sat near Saji.

"Shall we begin breakfast? Cause I'm starving!" Saji said with excitement. As they received their food, they all began to devour their dishes all except for one.

"Ziz why aren't you eating your food? Is it not to you liking?" Serafall said in a concerned tone.

"No, that's not why." Ziz said shyly.

"Then why?" asked Serafall.

"Because they aren't sitting down to eat with us." Ziz said, pointing to his assistants. Serafall motioned for them to both sit down, she then asked for two more platters of food, each for one of the maids. Annalise sat closest to him while Kuraki sat next to Annalise.

There was one thing that Kuraki couldn't understand. Why did he speak up for them? Ever since she was a child, she was always under someone else's rule. Whether it be her abusive orphanage, her boss at her first job, or her now ex-boyfriend. They had all used her. Never seeing her as a person. It was only when she was accepted into the Sitri Manor staff that she knew what if felt like to be cared for. Serafall was a kind and fair ruler, and Kuraki wouldn't choose anybody else. So, when she was asked by Serafall to look after her newly acquired queen, she was both delighted and honored to do so. She was astonished to hear him speak of not only her but also of Annalise as equals, not underlings. It was something she never really experienced from a man, and it was something she liked.

As breakfast came to a close, Serafall got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Ziz, there is something I have to tell you. The reason why I had those two maids become your personal maids it twofold. First, they will be helping you with your training and other daily activates. Second they are to act as your bodyguards." Serafall said in the most serious of tones.

"What do I need bodyguards for?" Ziz asked in a worried voice.

"Just in case someone tries to target you. No one has yet, but they might try and make a name for themselves by killing you. Do you understand Ziz?" Serafall asked.

"Yes, I understand." Ziz said.

"So, it's time for your new training regimen!" Annalise said with an energetic cheer as Ziz raised an eyebrow in curiosity as to what this newly created regimen might include.

Alright! that's it for this chapter! Tell me what you think, what you liked, and what you didn't. Also feel free to give some constructive criticism.


	5. Keep your friends close

Hey guys! its me again. I just wanted to say thanks to all of those who read this story. I hope y'all have been enjoying it! If any of you were wondering, Yes both Annalise and Kuraki will be romantic interests for Ziz. I am highly considering having some personal story arcs for them. I am not going to be adding any more female OCs to the story, because I don't want Ziz to have too many women under his belt (No pun intended), and i want him to be able to spend personal time with them both.

Alright, let the story continue!

The Training Grounds

Ziz started walking to the training grounds with his two personal assistants and his king, Serafall. By the time the four of them had arrived Saji and his king and queen were already on the sidelines. Saji walked over to the side of the field along with Tsubaki and Sona. Kuraki walked over to the opposite side of the field.

"So, what type of magic do you specialize in?" Ziz asked in a serious tone while drawing out his Beretta and began to load it.

"You'll just have to find out." Kuraki said in a calm tone. She began to shift her position to that of a fighter.

"Let the match begin!" Saji shouted as both Ziz and Kuraki charged forward. Kuraki summoned two fireballs, one in each hand. She shot one at Ziz, but he dodged out of the way, fire two shots at her. She summoned a wall of fire, melting his icy projectiles before they stood a chance of threatening her. As Ziz went in for another charge, Kuraki decided on a different strategy, this time flanking him by send the wall of fire towards him. He instinctively rolled out of the way. But that was the wrong move to make because Kuraki was waiting for him. She shot the remaining fireball at him, while he was still rolling. He took the full brunt of the attack, hissing in pain at the fire licked at his skin, catching onto his shirt. In response, he quickly removed his shirt and continued to fight. Ziz waited for Kuraki to give him an opening to attack, but he saw none. Instead he would try a flanking maneuver of his own. He charged to the side of her, and at the very last minute, made a B-line racing towards her, slamming into her side. She hit the ground, sending volley after volley at Ziz. He dodged each one with more finesse than the last. Kuraki got up and began preparing for the spell that would end this match. She raised both of her hands above her head, a red orb appeared in each of her opened palms. Velvet streams of energy started flowing into the two orbs. They started to grow and grow until they were larger than Kuraki. As her baby-blue hair rode the wind created by the collection of massive amounts of energy, she began to focus, focusing on one spot. That one spot was Ziz. She threw both balls of energy at him with every ounce of energy she had left within her. The two orbs shot forward, sending out a massive heat wave, striking Ziz, sending him flying off the field. Kuraki knelt down in exhaustion as Annalise came to her aid.

Annalise had met Kuraki many years ago when she was just a child and Kuraki was a teenager. She had adopted Annalise, giving her a bed to sleep in, three warm meals a day, and clothes to wear. She had been very grateful for that. In return for Kuraki giving her a home, Annalise decided to train in medicine, so that whenever she got hurt working she could patch her up. They had been through hell together, especially with Kuraki's Ex-boyfriend's treatment of them both. By the time they were employed by the Sitri family, that was all put behind them, but not forgotten.

"Let's go check on Ziz Kuraki." Annalise said, receiving an affirmative nod from Kuraki. They both walked over to their master to make sure he was alright. As they approached him they noticed he was conscious, but just barely. The two of them ran over to him, a look of concern all over their faces. Ziz had burn marks all over his body, from his head to his toes.

"I hope I didn't go overboard." Said Kuraki.

"Don't worry! A few phoenix tears and he should be good as new!" Serafall said. She grabbed a red vial from her pocket and popped off the cork. She then opened Ziz's mouth and poured a few drops into his mouth. As the liquid slid down his throat, he felt his wounds healing.

"Ugh, where am I? Is this heaven?" Ziz asked in a dazed state.

"No silly, you're in hell!" Serafall giggled. At that he simply placed his head back down for a bit of a nap and dozed off.

The Facility

"What is love?" Ziz asked the man one day while they were taking a soak in the tub. The man looked at him and smiled.

"What is love you say? Well, love can be many things. Love can be emotions you hold for someone you hold near and dear to your heart. Love can be an action that you take because of extreme passion. Love can be anything you desire it to be.

"How do you know when you are loved?" Ziz asked like a child asking why after every answer that is given.

"You know you are loved when there is someone who likes you so much that person would be willing to die for you, and you would be willing to die for that person." The man said, this time in a more serious tone.

"Is what we have… love?" Ziz asked.

"No, what we have is called a friendship, and a friendship can be just as powerful as love." The man replied with a bit of a chuckle.

"Did you ever love someone?" Ziz asked innocently.

"…" The man stayed silent. He dared not to tell him the truth. For if he did he might lose faith in humanity. Ziz was confused. He wondered why his creator had not answered him. Was he mad? Was he sad? Did he not truly know if he ever loved someone?

"Yes…" the man said, biting his lip.

"What was her name?" Ziz asked.

"Her name… her name was Cass." He said hesitantly.

"What was she like?" Ziz asked once more.

"Well, she was loud, obnoxious, boisterous, and a mean drinker. She preferred whiskey over any other alcoholic beverage, and she was a hell of a shot with a shotgun." The man said letting out a sign he had been holding in ever since that question.

"Did she love you?" Ziz asked.

"Yes, but it never worked out." The man said.

The Sitri Manor

As Ziz opened his eyes, he noticed something weird, he wasn't in his bed. He was, in fact on the floor of his bedroom with his too lovely assistants staring down at him. Well, it wasn't that weird, because he had slept on floors many times before. So, this was not something new to him, but why had he seen it as weird? Was he really getting used to living in opulence?

"Do you think he's ok?" Annalise asked with a worried tone.

"He consumed the phoenix tears so he should be fine. What do you think about him Annalise?" Kuraki asked her adopted sister.

"He seems a bit quiet at times, but I can tell he has taken a liking to us." Annalise said with a warm smile.

"Hey! Is he alright?!" Saji busted into the room with a look of concern on his face. Close behind him came Serafall, Sona, and Tsubaki, all of which had a serious look on them. It wasn't abnormal for both Sona and Tsubaki to have a stone-cold serious appearance, but Serafall was the odd one out. Usually she had a cheery demeanor, always with a smile on her face. However, this was a different case, she walked over to Ziz and crouched in front of him. She then bonked Ziz on his head, to his personal assistants' dismay.

"There was no need for that." Ziz said deadpan.

"Well I needed you to get up as soon as possible, because there is something that needed your utmost attention." Serafall said in a more authoritative tone.

"And what might that be?" Ziz asked.

"Getting a familiar." Serafall said.

"What's a familiar?" Ziz asked, cocking his head to the side.

"A familiar is a special creature that is bound to you for life. They will be able to assist you however you see fit. However, one can only obtain a familiar on a full moon, so time is of the essence. There is going to be a full moon in two days, so we must prepare for the trip." Serafall said.

"Alright, but what should I do in the meantime?" Ziz said, getting up from his place on the floor.

"There was something I wanted to talk with you about, in private." Serafall stated, moving a bit closer to the door. "Annalise, Kuraki, take him to my study." Serafall said as she walked out the door.

Annalise, Ziz, and Kuraki both looked at each other, shrugged and walked out of the room. The three of them walked together in the halls, the two assistants walking ahead of Ziz, showing him the way. As they arrived at the study, Ziz took a long look at the decorative door in front of them. It had the image of a giant sea serpent painted on the right door, the waves covering its lower body, with its upper body emerging from the sea. The left door was different in content. This door depicted a long stretch of land, with a giant four legged beast roaming the plains. Its size measuring up to that of the serpent. On the upper section of both doors was a flying creature of some sort, it had the appearance of a gryphon and a phoenix. Its large claws, one submerged in the sea, the other planted on land, were visible. Its head on the other hand was outstretched towards the sky, its immense wing-span nearly blocking out what appeared to be the sun.

"This is it master!" Annalise said to Ziz with a smile.

"We will stay out here to guard the entrance of the study." Kuraki stated.

"But you two should come with me." Ziz said like a child pleading with his mother.

"Lady Serafall specifically asked that this meeting be in private, so we are honoring that wish." Kuraki replied with a stern look.

"Alright, just don't get bored." Ziz said as he waved to them before entering through the gargantuan doors.

"Ziz! I'm glad you came! Please, have a seat. We have much to discuss.


	6. Peak

The Study

Both Serafall and Ziz were sitting the study. Serafall needed to know about her queen's past, and what he thought of her.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Serafall?" Ziz asked.

"I need to know about your past, who you are, what you are. I need to know, for my sake." Serafall said in a pleading tone.

"Alright, but it's going to be a long story, are you sure?" Ziz asked.

"I've got the time, go on." Serafall replied. As he began to tell her about his past the two maids outside the study began to talk with each other.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Annalise asked Kuraki.

"Maybe they're talking about how to get to the forest of familiars. Serafall did say that was where someone could get a familiar." Kuraki reasoned.

"Oh! I was wondering, do you have a crush on master Ziz, Kuraki?" Annalise asked with a lustful smirk.

"N-no! I most certainly do not! Why would you ask such a personal question!?" Kuraki answered in a panicked tone.

"Well I do! I would love to take him to bed sometime! He seems like a gentleman in bed, if you know what I mean." Annalise said with an even more mischievous smirk than the last.

"Y-yea." Kuraki replied with blush. As the two assistants continued to chat, Ziz was nearly done telling what he wanted to tell about his past to Serafall.

"And that was three weeks from when I would enter this world. Any questions Serafall?" Ziz asked as he slumped down in his seat

"Did you really kill three men with a single shot!?" Serafall asked with a glimmer in her eye.

"Uh yea, but it was just a lucky shot, that's all." Ziz said nonchalantly.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Serafall said in amazement.

"Not really. We should be going, I want to check on the girls and see what Saji's doing." Ziz suggested.

"Before you go, I have something for you." Serafall said with a blush. She pulled from her pocket a heart shaped pendant and handed it to Ziz, hoping he would understand this gesture. He took it and put it on. He then walked up to a mirror and looked to see how it was on him.

"This looks amazing! Thanks for the gift." Ziz said with the utmost gratitude. Serafall blushed at this statement. She began to think, does like me? Will he return the gesture someday? He walked up to her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

He walked towards the door and gave her a friendly wave goodbye.

"How was it master?" Annalise asked, swaying her body from side to side. Ziz gave her odd look and shrugged.

"It was alright I guess, she just asked me about my past." Ziz answered

"That was all?" asked Annalise with disbelief.

"Pretty much. Have you seen Saji around? I wanted to talk with him this afternoon." Ziz asked.

"I saw him walking that way." Kuraki stated, pointing down the hall. "Could we come with you?" Kuraki asked in a sheepish tone.

"Sure, how does that saying go? The more the merrier I believe it was." Ziz said. This got a giggle from Annalise and a reluctant sigh from Kuraki. The three of them walked towards Saji's last known position. It took them awhile, but they finally managed to catch up. Where they found him was on the training grounds, sparing with a blonde haired man with a sword.

As the two fought, Ziz watched. Every time the young man would take a swing at Saji, he would duck out of the way. After about fifteen minutes of this, they both ceased their sparring match. As the two of them walked off the field, Saji noticed Ziz and waved to him. Ziz gave a wave back and started walking towards him.

"How have you been man! Did your talk with lady Leviathan go over alright?" Saji asked intently.

"Yea, she just wanted to know some personal stuff about me." Ziz answered.

"Like what?" Saji asked again.

"My past." Ziz answered. "Who might he be?" Ziz asked, pointing at the blonde young man.

"My name is Yuuto Kiba. I am a knight in the service of Rias Gremory, it is a pleasure to meet you." Kiba said with a bow.

"You don't need to do that. We could just shake hands." Ziz said with an air of calmness. Kiba chuckled. This queen of lady leviathan sure was laid back. He powerful, no doubt, but his politeness was astonishing. With the power he had, he could make nearly everyone he saw kiss his boots, but he didn't.

"You can call me Ziz by the way." Ziz said, scratching the back of his head. "We should be getting back to the house, it's starting to get dark out." Ziz exclaimed. Both Kiba and Saji nodded in agreement.

"Hey Ziz, I heard we were having guests for dinner tonight, any clue of who they might be?" Saji asked.

"It might be the rest of Rias's peerage. They said they would be getting here a bit later." Kiba answered.

"What are they like?" asked Ziz.

"Well, Rias is a kind soul who is always making sure her peerage is in safe company. Akeno, her queen, is like an older sister, she looks after us and helps with training. Gasper, her first bishop is a child vampire, who can be a bit intimidated at times, but is a good kid. Her second bishop, Asia Argento, is a kind young girl who can be seen as the peerage's little sister. Rias's second knight Xenovia, was a holy sword wielder for the church but she joined Rias's peerage after she helped to eliminate some holy swords. Her first rook Koneko was a nekomata that was put out on the streets after her master was killed. Her second rook is Rossweisse, a Valkyrie that was fighting for the Norse gods, but was left behind. And the one everyone knows is Issei Hyoudou, her one and only pawn."

"She only has one pawn?" Ziz asked.

"Yes, it took all eight of her pawn pieces just reincarnate him." Kiba said.

"Why so much?" Ziz asked.

"Because there was a heavenly dragon within his sacred gear." Kiba said, while burying his head in his hands with embarrassment.

"Is there something wrong Kiba?" Ziz asked.

"He can be a bit of a… pervert." Kiba said deadpan.

"Well, if he does anything to either of my assistants, he will regret it." Ziz declared in a low growl. Ziz would be damned is anyone was going to take advantage of his subordinates.

"Ladies, if he pulls anything, make sure to tell me, alright?" Ziz said to his two bodyguards. They both nodded in agreement. Kuraki thought to herself, did Ziz care that much about them? Well if he was, then that would gain more trust in her book.

As they finished their conversation, they arrived at the banquet hall. They opened the doors to find that the rest of both Rias's and Sona's peerage were seated at the long table with Serafall at the head of it. The five of them sat down at the table, Kiba joined his peerage, as did Saji with his. As Ziz sat down at his chair, his two assistants sat at his sides. Rias and the rest of her peerage were shocked at this, but the rest of the people in the room paid it no mind.

"So, Ziz how has your time in the Sitri household been so far?" Rias asked. All eyes locked on to Ziz, waiting for his response. Serafall especially, due to her beginning to develop feelings for her queen.

"I have been treated with the utmost respect. In fact, I couldn't be more grateful." Ziz said in a nervous tone.

"Hey master, are you ok?" Annalise whispered to Ziz. She was concerned about him. He hadn't been the center of attention, and for the man he seemed to be, it didn't look like he would handle it well. But she was wrong, and she was glad she had been wrong. She couldn't stand to see him in tears. She scooted closer to him, holding onto his hand, rubbing it comfortably.

"What might that be around your neck?" Asia asked, pointing at the pendent around his neck.

"Oh, this? Serafall gave it to me today. I think it looks nice, don't you?" Ziz asked kindly.

"It does!" Asia said. As she looked towards her friends, she noticed two things, first, lady Leviathan was blushing, and second, both Rias and Akeno were giggling.

"What's so funny, Akeno?" Asia asked her.

"Oh, nothing Asia, pay me no mind." Akeno said, waving dismissively.

After dinner, each of the groups went their separate ways. Rias and her peerage left for the Gremory Mansion, Sona and her peerage left for their respective rooms. As Ziz was getting up from his chair, he felt a hand on each of his shoulders. As he looked back, he saw his two assistants giving him a look of fear.

"Hey, are you two alright? You look like you've seen your own death." Ziz said in a concerned tone.

"It's going to be our first night with you, so please be gentle." Kuraki said shakily.

"What are you talking about?" Ziz asked.

"As your bodyguards, we have to be with you at all times. So naturally we would be sleeping in the same bed with you." Annalise explained nervously.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to go to sleep." Ziz said.

"Thank you so much!" Annalise said with tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to cry. You're protecting me, so it's only fair that I protect you." Ziz said with a warm smile on his face. He embraced her to calm her down. Eventually she stopped crying and the three of them walked to his bedroom.

As the three of them got into bed, Kuraki hugged him from behind. She motioned to the bed, and he got in it. She cuddled up next to him and fell asleep in his embrace. Annalise snuggled up next his other side. As he felt their warm breaths on his cheeks. His eyes slowly closed.

The facility

Ziz's eyes shot open to the sound of sirens. As he looked around he noticed that the facility had been attacked, and was being sieged. As he began to pick himself up, Ziz felt a heavy weight on his left arm. As he looked to his side, he noticed that his left arm was being held down by a collapsed pipe. He tried to move it to no avail. Just as he thought he wouldn't be able to move it, the man came rushing towards him with a look of abject horror on his face.

"You have to get out of here! It's not safe here anymore." The man said while helping Ziz to lift the pipe. As Ziz got up he noticed something about the man, he was crying. Ziz wiped away a tear from the man's face. At that moment, multiple armed men burst through the door. Three of which were holding rifles and one was holding the flamethrower from the armory.

Ziz pulled out Ol' Reliable and quickly dispatched the three goons. He felt the man's hand on his shoulder with a look of abject horror.

"You have to go! It's not safe! I'll cover you retreat, but you must escape. In my room, there's an emergency escape hatch. Use it, when you're on the outside, run, and don't stop running until you reach safety, do I make myself clear?" the said with tears streaming down his face.

"Can I ask you one last question?" Ziz asked.

"Sure." The man replied.

"What's your name?" Ziz asked.

"My name is Arcade Gannon." Gannon said. "Now go! Live your life to the fullest!" Gannon shouted. As Ziz began to run towards Gannon's room, he could feel the heat from the flamethrower, roaring over his mentor. As he turned to look back at the man who had taught him so much, he only saw a man on fire, screaming in agony. His eyes started to tear up, as he climbed the ladder to his new life, to his freedom. But in reality, he felt like he had shackles on his heart. With every step he took, more and more tears fell from his face, until they stopped. They stopped because he had no more tears left to cry.


	7. When you stare into the abyss

The Sitri Manor

As Ziz began to open his eyes, he realized something. He had been crying all throughout his sleep, and he was shaking violently. As he looked around, he noticed his two assistants were looking up at him.

"Are you ok master? I heard you crying in your sleep." Annalise said while constricting her arms around his head, nuzzling her head on his collar bone. As she did this, Kuraki started to wake up.

"Ziz, why are there tears in your eyes? Come here dear, I'll comfort you." She said with a purr. Kuraki pulled Ziz's head into her chest to comfort him. She started to pet his head in an attempt to sooth his emotional turmoil. It seemed to have worked, because he started to doze off.

As he began to fall asleep, the two wonderful women began to talk in a whispered tone.

"Is he alright?" Kuraki asked.

"I can't tell, all I heard was him talking about some Gannon person and he began to cry. I'm worried for him sis, is there anything we can do?" Annalise asked with concern.

"We have to let him take his time, when he's ready he'll tell us. In the meantime, we can make sure he doesn't do anything rash." Kuraki replied.

"Alright Kuraki." Annalise said, starting to doze off.

It was morning, the sun shining in through the drapes of the bedroom of Ziz Gannon. As he woke up, he noticed that the two young ladies had moved their position from when they first got into bed.

"Alright ladies, it time to get up." Ziz said with a yawn.

"Yes master." Annalise said with an even larger yawn than Ziz. She had to be honest, Ziz was quite cute when he yawned. It was then that Kuraki began to stir.

"Uh, just five more minutes." Kuraki pleaded with Ziz.

"Alright, but make sure you make it to breakfast, I'd feel bad if you didn't get something to eat." Ziz said. Both Ziz and Annalise left the room, heading over to the dining room. As they walked through the hall, they heard speaking in the dining room. Ziz recognized one of the voices. It was Saji. The second voice was unknown to him.

"Hey master, I was wondering if you would like to learn some magic." Said Annalise.

"Magic huh? I guess I'll give it a try. What type of magic do you suggest I learn?" Ziz asked his assistant.

"Well since you use guns, you might want to use summoning magic to conjure up more ammunition." Annalise said.

"That would help, yes but he should also learn some offensive and defensive magic in case he loses his weapons." Kuraki said as she walked up to the two.

"Kuraki! It's nice to see you!" Annalise said with much excitement. The three of them walked through the doors to find Saji and a young cat-like woman arguing. The woman had black cat ears and two black cat tails. Her hair was the same shade of black as her ears and tail's. She had a larger bust than both Kuraki's and Annalise's.

"I suddenly feel less confident." Annalise said with a disappointed sigh.

"Yea, I can empathize." Kuraki said in the same disappointed sigh.

"Oh, why hello there. My name is Kuroka, what yours?" Kuroka said with a purr. She sauntered towards him with a swing of her hips. When she was at arm length she slowly and seductively placed her hands on his shoulders.

"M-my name is Z-Ziz. Nice to make your acquaintance, Kuroka." Ziz said with a startled voice.

"Oh, is that so?" Kuroka said while tracing her index finger along his chest. "If you want, we can talk later." Kuroka said with an erotic tone.

"N-no I'm fine." Ziz countered quickly.

"Stop. That's enough." Kuraki said in a stern tone. She walked over to Ziz, noticing how out of his element he was at this straight-forward advance on him. As Kuroka walked out of the room, Ziz gave a heavy sigh.

"Thanks for that Kuraki. I didn't know what to do." Ziz said as Kuraki blushed.

"Hey Ziz, I got some info on the familiar forest for you." Saji said.

"And what might that be?" Ziz questioned.

"I'll be coming along for the ride!" Saji said victoriously. He seemed quite excited about this fact.

"By the way, where are all of the others? Are they sleeping in?" Ziz asked his friend.

"No, they're on some urgent business regarding some internal affairs with one of the 72 pillars." Saji said with a sigh.

"Well, let's have some breakfast then!" Annalise said with excitement. As the four of them ate Ziz couldn't help but smile at the scene he was witnessing. Saji, Annalise, and Kuraki talking to each other as if they were friends. It's not that they would have any reason to hate each other, but rather it was nice to see his friends getting along so well. He had never experienced anything like it.

When they finished with their first meal of the day, the four of them went to the training grounds to try and help Ziz with some magic.

"Alright master, the first type of magic you'll want to excel in would be conjuration. Conjuration spell can summon creatures or items to be used in battle. For example, one could summon their familiar once they acquire one. Another example would be summoning a sword or staff. But for you, you'll want to summon ammunition. First, you're going to want to visualize what it is you want to summon in your head. Second, you're going to want to make a magical circle to act as a portal to transport your conjuration. The third and final thing is, that you will need enough magic to be able to then pull out that object. Give it a try master!" Annalise explained. Ziz took a battle stance and closed his eyes. All of a sudden, a purple magical circle appeared in front of Ziz.

"Summon, ammunition!" Ziz shouted. Then a small box of ammunition appeared out of the magical circle. "Is there a way to summon the ammo directly into chamber?" Ziz inquired.

"Try focusing the spell on the weapon itself." Kuraki said.

"Ok, I'll give it another try." Ziz said with determination. He pulled out his lever-action rifle, he focused his magical circle around the barrel of the gun.

"Summon ammunition!" Ziz shouted, he felt the rifle heavy. He aimed at two targets down range, firing the rifle.

"Very good master!" Annalise said with excitement.

"Now it's time to work on some basic combat magic." Kuraki said with a stern tone. "First, you're going to want to focus your energy on the first element that comes to mind. Then focus it in an offensive form." Kuraki said like a teacher. Ziz took a stance, focusing all his energy on the first thing that came to mind. Of the many this swirling around in his head, ice was the one that came to mind. Ice, it's cold, freezing form wrapping around him. It's unyielding fury to destroy entire towns in layers of ice and snow. Its ability to make solid steel bars into the consistency of glass. The pure emotion of ice, the emotion of isolation.

A large sphere of ice appeared in his hand, rotating on its invisible pedestal. Ziz threw it, it's form shifting from a sphere to that of a lance. The ice lance pierced the dummy, it's straw form impaled by the icy weapon.

"Good, very good." Kuraki said with pride. "Next, find your defensive element, one that would work well as a shield." Kuraki said.

Ziz began to search once more, but this time for a shield, not a sword. Water, water was what he would look for when in danger. Its density was enough to slow down or even stop bullets from reaching him. Every time he would pick a fight that was over his head, he would look for a lake. He would dive into it, avoid death by an inch.

A disc of water appeared in Ziz's palm. It expanded into the form of a wall about four inches thick. It stood for about ten minutes before it collapsed, saturating the ground under it.

"That is good for now. You should take a rest." Saji said while giving him a pat on the back.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Ziz said with a small chuckle. The four of them went to their respective rooms for a quick nap. As they began to doze off, four figures entered the Sitri manor. Serafall Leviathan, Sona Sitri, Tsubaki, and Rias Gremory.

Serafall walked over to her queen's room, quietly opening the door, she walked over to his bed to find him sleeping with his two assistants. She gave a sorrowful smile.

"It's a shame, I hope he takes it well." She said to herself. She didn't want to worry him, because tomorrow he was going to get his familiar. She remembered all the things he had been through, the things he had seen. She began to comb her fingers through Ziz's hair. She wondered how he would take the news.s

The Ruins

Ziz walked around the ruins of what Gannon would have called, the old world. From what Ziz was taught, the old world used to have towering buildings, vehicles which could cover miles in mere minutes, and weapons that could cause massive destruction. The latter of the three was what created this world, the new world. He knew it was not a place where people would be nice to others. He heard from Gannon that there were deadly creatures in the ruins. The radiation of the bombs is what changed them. Hundreds of years of mutation and natural selection is what created these inhospitable beasts.

As he meandered throughout the ruins he heard some screaming about five hundred feet north of his position. He quickly move towards the position. As he took cover behind a collapsed wall.

"What should we do with her?" One voice asked.

"Well, we could rape her." A second voice replied.

"Naw, we should torture the bitch first." A third voice said.

Ziz realized what they were. Gannon referred to them as raiders. They did two main things. They raped and killed. Ziz knew he should do something, but what? Should he kill them? But what then? Where would the woman have to go? Would she even have family to go home to? From what Ziz was taught. Raiders generally slaughtered entire towns, and rarely took prisoners.

It was then that Ziz decided to act. He took out two of the three raiders, while the third took the woman captive.

"Hey! You want her to live don't you? Well if you do, then put your fucking weapon down!" The raider commanded. Ziz shook his head and began to take aim. The raider tensed up. He knew this type of person. They were generally the lone wolves. Hell, it was a lone wolf that nearly killed all of him men. He called himself, Six. He decided to take a chance. He tensed his trigger finger.

Ziz took the shot. What he saw next, he would never be able to forget. The sight of a bullet hole wound. He nearly puked. The woman walked up to him, her extreme shaking being a sign of shock.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, before she took the raider's pistol and shot herself in the head. Ziz's eyes widened at the sight of the action the woman took. He just stood there, thinking as to why someone might take such drastic action. He couldn't comprehend why someone was just kill themselves. Was this world really that devoid of hope? Was this what Gannon was shielding him from the entire time he was in the facility. Was that what happened to Gannon's love?

As Ziz was thinking about these things, a few men approached from his rear. He turned around, seeing three men, each wearing identical green combat armor with a black diamond in center of it.

"Who are you?" Ziz asked with a shaky voice.

"We are the local patrol. We've been looking for a missing wo-" The man paused, looking at the now dead woman on the ground. He eyed Ziz then the woman again.

"What happened here?" asked the second man.

"There were three raiders, they were torturing this woman. I managed to kill two of them, but the third took her captive. I managed to free her. But then she just, she just k-killed herself." Ziz said on the verge of tears. "Why would someone do that?!" Ziz shouted at the three men.

"Well it might be because here, we've lost all hope of a better life. Here, the only thing you can hope for is that you get to die the way you choose." The third man said. Then, all Ziz could see was black.


	8. Familiar things

The Sitri Manor

Ziz began to stir, moving his body from side to side in an attempt to break free from his two bodyguards. By the time he finally managed to break free, his two assistant were up and about. As the three of them began to get ready for the day ahead, they heard a knock at the door. Kuraki went to answer it. It was none other than Serafall.

"Kuraki! I have something I wish to talk to you about before Ziz and Saji go to the forest of familiars." Serafall said in a cheery tone. But Kuraki could tell something was off. Why did she want to talk before they left? Was it something she didn't want Ziz to be around to hear? But before she could ask her any of these questions, Serafall was gone.

The three of them met up with Saji, Sona and Tsubaki while walking down the hall.

"Hey! Are you ready to finally get a familiar?" Saji asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, what are you aiming to get?" Ziz asked.

"I would like to get a Peryton." Saji replied with excitement.

"What's that?" asked Ziz.

"It's a mythological creature said to have the body of a stag, and the wings of a large bird." Saji explained.

"That sounds interesting, good luck finding one." Ziz said.

"Thanks, what are looking for Ziz?" Saji asked.

"I don't really know. Anything will do for me." Ziz replied nonchalantly.

"Master, we should get to breakfast, I'm starting to get hungry." Annalise said while rubbing her stomach. Kuraki nodded in agreement. They walked into the dining hall, sat down and began to eat. As they consumed their breakfast, a certain tension seemed to be growing at the table between Sona and Saji. It was impossible not to feel it. Near the end of the meal Serafall pulled Kuraki aside as Ziz and Saji went to gather their things.

"So, Saji, what was with Sona this morning?" Ziz asked with concern.

"I kind of went into Sona's room without knocking, and she was changing." Saji said with his head hung low. Ziz gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll understand." Ziz said, giving him a warm smile.

"Miss Sitri can be understanding if you give her the chance." Annalise chimed in.

"Thanks guys." Saji said with a relieved sighed.

"Don't mention it Saji, that's what friends are for." Ziz said giving him another smile. They went their separate ways to gather their things.

"Hey Annalise, why do you think Serafall wanted to talk with Kuraki?" Ziz asked his assistant.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she'll be fine. Don't worry." Annalise said.

Ziz and Annalise then met Saji in the front courtyard, a carriage waiting for the three of them with Sona inside. As they got in, Saji sat next to Sona while Ziz and Annalise sat next to each other. The carriage began to move, being pulled by two skeleton horses and a skeleton driver.

"So, Ziz how has your training been going?" Sona asked him with her usually straight face.

"It's going well. I learned how to cast an offensive and defensive spell. I also learned how to conjure some ammunition for my firearms." Ziz answered.

"Which elements?" Sona asked.

"Ice for the offensive spell and water for the defensive." Ziz replied.

"Interesting, what form did those spells take?" Sona inquired.

"I created an ice spear and a wall of water. It was easy to create, but drained me of a lot of my energy to sustain. Is there any way to extend the spell duration time?" Ziz inquired. If there was a way to do this, then he could be a more versatile combatant.

"It's going to take a long time to get to the forest of familiars, so I advise you take a quick nap, Saji you should too." Sona stated. Ziz just shrugged and laid down in the carriage, dozing off.

The Ruins

Ziz had sat down of a downed log around a lit campfire with the three men sitting around it as well.

"So, where do you come from?" The first man asked Ziz.

"I don't know what it is called." Ziz replied.

"Was there anyone else with you?" The second man asked.

"Yes, his name was Arcade Gannon." Ziz responded.

"How did he act towards you?" The third man inquired.

"He never harmed me, or even yelled at me. He was a kind man who taught me many things." Ziz responded.

"Did he also teach you how to shoot that gun?" the second man asked.

"Yes." Ziz replied.

"He sounds like a good man." The first man said.

"There's something you should know. Humans aren't the only dangerous things around these parts. The creatures that roam around here, they're incredibly hostile to anything cross their path. Why would you come here of all places?" The third man asked Ziz.

"It was the closest place to go to." Ziz replied.

"Alright, since you've told us about yourself, it's only fair for us to tell you a bit about ourselves. We refer to ourselves as the Magi. We roam around these ruins and exterminate any creatures or raiders in the area." The first man said.

"If you want, we can take you to the nearest settlement. There you can find a place to sleep, some food and water, and a job." The second man offered.

"Sure, thank you." Ziz accepted.

"Ok, we'll go in the morning, but now we need our sleep. You an I will go to sleep while they will stand watch." The third man said. Ziz nodded and began to close his eyes.

The Forest of Familiars

"Master, wake up! We're here!" Annalise said while violently shaking Ziz in an attempt to wake him up.

"He's up, no need to give him a seizure." Saji laughed. As the four of them got out of the carriage, they looked upon the forests' vast size.

"Wow, this is huge." Saji stated.

"Yea, this is where familiars can be found." Said an unknown voice. Ziz looked over in the direction where the voice was emanating from to find a middle-aged man with red hair, wearing a backwards baseball cap, blue shorts and a white shirt.

"Are you the familiar master?" Sona asked bluntly.

"Why indeed I am Ms. Sitri. Are these to two I was informed about?" The familiar master asked pointing at Ziz and Saji.

"Yes, they are." Sona replied tersely.

"Alright then, let's go!" The familiar master declared. They entered the forest. It's foliage wrapping around the ground, the trees' roots diving in and out of the forest floor. The sounds of creatures could be heard throughout the thick foliage of the trees. A loud roar could be heard in the distance.

"That's rare." The familiar master said to no one in particular.

"What's rare?" Ziz asked.

"It's rare that there's a dragon around these parts, more or less anywhere near the forest of familiars. Dragons are prideful creatures who would never bend the knee to a lower creature. But they can also be wise, and have been known to use lower creatures to meet their own ends." The familiar master stated.

"Look! A Peryton!" Saji stated in a thrilled tone. The Peryton looked at the source of noise, looked directly at Saji, then sprinted in the opposite direction. The four of them began to race after it, tracking its every movement. After about fifteen minutes of tracking, they finally found it, cornered with tree trunks on three sides of the Peryton.

Saji kneeled down and picked some berries found in the forest. He slowly walked over to it with his head held in a bow, making sure not look it in the eyes. The Peryton began to approach Saji at a slow and steady pace, eyeing the berries in Saji's outstretched hand. It then slowly lowered its head, eating the berries from Saji's hand. When Saji's hand was empty, the Peryton lowered its head further.

"It looks like it trusts you. I'll come over and do the binding contract." The familiar master stated. As he approached the Peryton, Ziz heard another roar, but this time it was closer that before.

"There all done!" The familiar master said. Saji mounted his familiar, it's large, white wings expanding with a loud call from the Peryton. Then it happened. A large, light blue dragon landed in a clearing of the forest. Its large, webbed, blue wings flapping a few times before being folded up and clinging to either side of its abdomen. It clawed at the ground and gave a large snort before laying down into the field. It raised its head and stared Ziz straight in the eye.

"Devil, approach me." The blue dragon commanded in a female voice. Ziz stiffened up and approached the dragon.

"You are the queen of the devil king Serafall Leviathan, are you not?" Asked the dragon.

"I am. How do you know that?" Ziz asked with a gulp.

"Even us creatures can hear rumors. The news eventually got around to us five great dragon kings. Tannin decided to tell us himself." The blue dragon replied.

"What do want with me?" Ziz asked the blue dragon.

"I wish to become your familiar." The blue dragon replied.

"Why would a dragon, more or less a great dragon king become my familiar?" Ziz questioned.

"Would you rather have something else as your familiar?" The dragon asked. Ziz.

"Dude! You should accept its offer! You could have a great dragon king as your familiar!" Saji said.

"Alright, I will accept you as my familiar." Ziz said with a sigh. The familiar master came over and implemented the bond between the two.

"Devil, as my master, it would only be fitting to know my name. You may refer to me as Tiamat." Tiamat said in a commanding voice. "Also, I must ask you, would you prefer me to take a humanoid form?" Tiamat asked. At this, Ziz nodded. Tiamat then transformed into a young woman. She had long, pale blue hair with a slim body, accentuating her busty figure. Her icy blue eyes only added to her cold demeanor.

She walked over to Ziz, pulled him towards him, and kissed him viciously. Her tongue constricted his, forcing him to cede control of his, however he did not. He fought back, putting up a powerful front, countering her strike, wrestling control of his tongue back to him. Ziz pulled back in a lustful pant.

"What did you do to the master!?" Annalise said in a huff. She then proceeded to hug the right arm of Ziz tight enough to press in-between her breasts in protest.

"I was testing his power." Tiamat replied with a smirk. "And that won't be the last." Tiamat said with an even bigger smirk than before. As she began to wrap her arms around Ziz's neck, Sona coughed to gain their attention.

"We should head back to the manor, I'm sure Serafall is missing you Ziz." Sona said. At the mention of this, Tiamat unwrapped her arms from Ziz's neck, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"See you soon, master." Tiamat said with a teasing smile.

"Y-yea, see you soon." Ziz said in a flustered tone. "Let's go Annalise, I'm sure Kuraki is waiting for us at the house." Ziz smiled. The four of them walked back to the carriage. It took about an hour and a half to get back to the manor. When they arrived a saddened Serafall greeted them.

"What's the matter Serafall?" Ziz asked his king.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him." Serafall said on the verge of tears.

"Couldn't stop who?" Ziz asked.

"Veralin Talick." Serafall replied.

"What did he do?" Ziz asked.

"He took away Kuraki." Serafall said, tears falling from her eyes. Everyone was shocked into silence.


	9. Let slip the Dogs of War

The Sitri Manor

Veralin Talick, that name reverberated through Ziz's head. He would find this man, and make him pay. As Ziz was plotting on how to retrieve his assistant, Serafall was crying in the corner, being comforted by Annalise and Sona.

"Serafall, who is Veralin Talick?" Ziz asked in a level-headed tone. She gave no response, instead she continued to cry, tears falling from her cheeks like water from a waterfall. Ziz decided to help calm her down. He grabbed a cup and summoned some water into it. He tapped Serafall on the shoulder. When she turned around, he handed her the glass of water. She gave him a smile.

"Thanks, Ziz." Serafall said. "Do you still like me? I could understand if you could never forgive me." Serafall said with a weak smile.

"You're my king. Of course, I like you. You gave a life I would have never had otherwise." Ziz comforted her in a warm embrace. "So, who is this Veralin Talick?" Ziz asked once more.

"He is a high-class devil whom was engaged to Kuraki. He came back to claim her for himself." Serafall said.

"And, he was her boyfriend a while ago." Annalise said while clenching her fists in rage. Ziz covered her hands with his in an attempt to calm her down.

"How did he treat her?" Ziz asked Annalise. Concern for Kuraki's wellbeing growing.

"Terribly, when she would talk back to him, he would beat her. When she refused his order, he would ra-" Annalise said.

"I get it, he's a deplorable person." Ziz said gritting his teeth. He'd be damned if he was going to let some prick do things like that to his assistant, his Kuraki. He was going to get her back, whatever it took. But first he had to convene with someone who might be able to help him on a plan of action.

Ziz walked outside and called his familiar. She appeared in her light-blue dragon form. Tiamat approached her master, his face soaked in the emotion of dread.

"What ails you, master?" Tiamat asked.

"One of my subordinates, Kuraki, has been taken away from me. She is intended to be married off to a high-class devil by the name of Veralin Talick. I intend to take her back under my command. By. Any. Means. Necessary." Ziz said with a small bubble of rage boiling in his tone.

"That's fine, but you can't go rushing in without knowing this guy's abilities. If you charge a towards him, he could surprise you. I can't let my master die out of incompetence. Let me assist you in preparing to take on this devil. From what I know about him, he's a devil that specializes in the fire magic. He was originally going to marry Ravel Phenix but the engagement was called off because her older brother objected to it." Tiamat said.

"So, he intends to take Kuraki for compensation?" Ziz asked his familiar.

"Exactly. But that's not all, he also intends to make her his lap dog." Tiamat stated.

"And if she doesn't comply?" Ziz asked.

"Then her head hits the chopping block." Tiamat said with absolution.

"That drastic huh?" Ziz asked, nonchalantly.

"Yea, so be careful, alright master?" Tiamat asked.

"Understood." Ziz confirmed. He walked back into the manor to comfort his king and his assistant. He was wondering how Saji and the rest of Sona's peerage was doing.

By the time he walked in, Serafall had finished crying and she was now back to her normal self. She decided to talk to Ziz about who he would be visiting.

"Ziz, there's something important I need to tell you about Veralin. He's not just a high-class devil, his house was originally going to be the one to take up the Leviathan title. His family was defeated by mine, and thus a family feud was born. Ever since then, our two families have been hashing it out in the rating games. He despises you. The fact that the current Leviathan had obtained a queen in her peerage is what might have pushed him over the edge. Try to reason with him." Serafall pleaded.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try." Ziz said. "I'm going to train a bit. See you soon." Ziz said to Serafall. Ziz walked out to the training grounds.

Training grounds

Ziz walked onto the field, summoning an ice spear. He through the spear at a dummy, hitting it in the head. He summoned another one and started to practice his aim. After about an hour, he decided to take a rest so that he could regain his energy. The next morning he would go after this prick. As he was walking towards his room, he saw Saji walking towards his.

"Hey, Saji I was wondering if you could help me with something tomorrow, that would be a big help." Ziz said.

"Sure man, what is it?" Saji asked Ziz.

"I need you to help me get back Kuraki." Ziz said in a serious tone.

"I'll ask Sona if I can. Also you might want to ask Kiba and even Issei." Saji recommended.

"Issei, huh? What's so special about him?" Ziz asked.

"Well, his king was nearly forced into a marriage, so he could very well be sympathetic towards your cause." Saji explained.

"I'll do that, thanks" Ziz said with a warm smile. Ziz walked to Serafall's room. He opened the door to find her resting on her bed. He walked over towards her, and shook her softly.

"Ziz? Is everything ok?" Serafall asked sleepily.

"Yea, I was wondering if there was a way to get in contact with Rias Gremory and her peerage." Ziz said.

"I was about to go to bed, but I could help you out." Serafall said. "I'll meet you outside my room in ten minutes." Serafall said.

"Alright." Ziz responded. He did as he was told. Serafall walked out in her normal diplomatic attire.

"Shall we go?" Serafall asked Ziz. She hooked her arm through Ziz's.

The Hyoudou Residence

Serafall and Ziz walked through a magic circle and arrived at the home of Issei, Rias and the rest of her now completed peerage. Ziz walked up and gave a knock at the door. The two devils were greeted by Akeno in her nightgown, which suffice it to say, left little to the imagination.

"Ara, Ara. Ziz and lady Leviathan come to our humble abode. Why might you two be here at this time of the night?" Akeno asked with a giggle.

"I wish to speak with Issei Hyoudou." Ziz said, stiffening his posture.

"I'll go get him, would you two like anything to eat?" She asked the two guests.

"Were fine thanks." Both Ziz and Serafall said in unison. It only took a few minutes to get Issei. However, it was not just Issei who came down. The rest of Rias's peerage and Rias herself came down.

"What is it you want my pawn for, Queen of Serafall Leviathan?" Rias asked in an interrogative tone.

"Allow me to explain." Serafall started. "Also Ziz, you should get some sleep, you've earned it." Serafall said with a smile. Ziz nodded and started to doze off on the couch.

The Ruins

Ziz and the magi were walking through a ruined city in search of the settlement, when all of a sudden a giant monster appeared out of nowhere. The creature in question was comparable to a combination of a lizard and black bear.

It's long body and scaly tail taking after the lizard side, while the fur covering its legs and arms took after its bear side. It's head was another story, It had a snout of an alligator, its fangs sticking out its shut mouth. It had the horns of a bull, when it opened its mouth, it gave out a low, deep growl.

It then charged the four men, snapping its jaws at the first magi. He dodged it just barely, discharging his gun at the thing's underside. The creature recoiled with a pained howl. It then looked at the first magi with the fury of a thousand suns. It went in for another charge, slashing at the man, lightly wounding him on his side.

The second magi unleased a flurry of rounds into the beast's right leg. It whipped its head towards the second magi and charged him with its horns. The second magi missed the attack by an inch. He took out his sidearm and fire two blasts at the creature. The first shot blew off the creature's left arm, the second hitting it in the underbelly. The monster collapsed, a small shock wave of air hitting the four of them with a cooling breeze.

The third magi went over to the first and began to tend to his wounds. Once he had finished he walked over to Ziz, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked Ziz.

"Yea, just a bit shaken. That's all." Ziz responded.

"That's good to hear. Just so that you know, we're almost at the settlement." The third magi said to Ziz. It took half an hour before they would arrive at the settlement. But once they did, all they saw was two large doors. Most likely the entrance to the settlement.

"You there! Stop where you stand!" An unknown voice commanded.

The Hyoudou Residence

"I would be glad to lend you Issei and Kiba, but it is there decision to make, and theirs alone." Rias said. "Well Issei, what say you?" Rias asked her pawn.

"Sure! I remember when Raiser tried to take Rias away from me, and I was infuriated! You must be going through the same thing right now." Issei said. Ziz nodded in agreement. "Then that's that. I'm helping out, how about you Kiba?" Issei asked the knight.

"From the small time I've known you Ziz, you have treated me with the utmost respect. Although you may see it as something normal to do, I do not. I see it as a sign of respect towards me, and that something I appreciate greatly. So I will also be joining you on your journey to help save your assistant." Kiba said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you both. I can't say how grateful I am to have you two assisting me." Ziz said bowing to the two of them. "We will be meeting at the front courtyard of the Sitri Manor tomorrow morning. See you there, and make sure you get a good night's sleep." Ziz said.

"Let's go Ziz, we have to get our sleep too!" Serafall said with excitement. The two of them departed back to the manor with a wave.

The Sitri Manor

Ziz, Annalise, and Serafall all slept in the same bed tonight. There was a lot that would happen tomorrow and they needed to be well rested.

Serafall began to think about Ziz. She thought about the time they've shared since she queened him. From the first match, to his training today. He was dedicated, that much was sure. But could he take on a high-class devil one-on-one? She hoped so, because if he couldn't, she wouldn't know what to do. How might the rest of the devil kings view her? Letting her first and most powerful servant die all alone. Just the image of him lying on the ground in the fetal position, bloodied and bruised, motionless on the floor, it scared her. She closely gripped her queen, as it to protect him through the night.

Annalise slept closer to her master than on other nights. Why? Because this might be the last night they ever sleep together. She hoped that this would not be the case. But if might be if he wasn't careful enough. She gave him a soft peck on his cheek, and fell into a deep sleep.

Outside Tiamat was resting, in her dragon form. She was curled up into a ball, giving off loud snores that reverberated through the night.


	10. All's fair in love and war

Here it is! The final chapter. I also have some lemons with Ziz and his Harem (Annalise, Tiamat, Kuraki, and Serafall).

The Sitri Manor

It was morning, the birds chirping and the sunlight shining. Ziz was already up, preparing for the fight that would come today. It would be a fight that he would remember, no matter the outcome. As he stood outside of the manor's front doors, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Ziz! Sona said I can help you out! That's great, isn't it?" Saji said in an enthusiastic tone.

"Yea, it certainly is." Ziz said in a monotone voice. He truly was happy that his friend would be helping him out, but he wanted to save all of that pent-up energy on that bastard that took away his Kuraki.

"Are you ready to depart master?" Tiamat asked Ziz.

"Not yet, we're still waiting on two more people to come. In the meantime, I advise you to be patient." Ziz said. Tiamat wondered who these two people could be. Were they friends from the surface? Did he pay them? Were they fellow devils? Those questions and many more swirled around in her head until she heard two sets of footsteps approaching her position. She shifted her position from a neutral stance to a defensive one. She could sense that aura anywhere, Ddraig.

Tiamat hated Ddraig. She hated how he was trying to be stronger than her. She was the strongest of the Five Great Dragon Kings. Nobody would become stronger than her, nobody.

"Master, get behind me, now!" Tiamat said with urgency.

"What's the matter Tiamat?" Ziz asked.

"The bastard known as Ddraig has arrived and so has his host." Tiamat said with a growl.

"Hey, Ziz! It's me, Issei! How are you?" Issei asked Ziz.

"Hey partner, get back!" Ddraig said to Issei. Tiamat nearly hit Issei with her front claws. She then charged the host of the Heavenly Crimson Dragon.

"Tiamat, that is enough!" Ziz yelled at his familiar, trying to calm her down. Tiamat slowly approached Ziz with her head held low. Ziz walked over to her head and rubbed her chin. She wagged her tail in pleasure from Ziz's affection.

"Please, don't kill him, he's important to the plan." Ziz pleaded to her.

"Fine. But if he tries anything, he'll be a fucking splatter on the wall." Tiamat said.

"What the hell was that?!" Issei shouted at Ziz in anger.

"I honestly don't know. But I am so sorry that happened. Please forgive me." Ziz said with a bow.

"I forgive you man, just make sure it doesn't happen again." Issei said.

"Tiamat, why did you attack him?" Ziz asked his familiar.

"He is one of the two heavenly dragons. He is trying to become stronger than me, which cannot happen." Tiamat said with absolution.

"Can we at least have a temporary truce for this?" Ddraig asked.

"Sure, anyways, if my master commanded me to stand down, then I will." Tiamat said.

"Master!?" Ddraig and Issei said in unison.

"Yes. Ziz is my master, and I am his familiar." Tiamat said in a calm tone.

"I think we've wasted enough time chatting, we have to get my assistant back." Ziz said with urgency. "Issei and I will ride Tiamat to the location and you and Kiba will ride your Peryton to the location." Ziz said in a serious tone. Everyone nodded and got onto their ride.

"See you soon Ziz!" Saji said as he and Kiba took off. Ziz waved at Saji and gave him a nod.

"Alright Tiamat, let's go." Ziz said. Both Issei and Ziz mounted Tiamat, and she took off high in the sky.

"I was taking some recon runs on who is protecting Veralin. Evidently, he has surrounded himself with his peerage, all of which are made up of humanoid-creatures such as Nekomata, Werewolves, Vampires, and Nine-Tailed Foxes. He seems to have a certain Interest in those type of women." Tiamat explained.

"That must be why he wanted Kuraki." Ziz said gritting his teeth.

"Hey Ziz, we'll get her back, I promise." Issei said, placing a hand on his shoulder, giving him a warm smile.

"Thanks for that." Ziz said.

"Hey master, you should get some rest, we'll be arriving in about six hours. I don't want you being out of your element when you fight this despicable fuck." Tiamat said with a growl.

"Thanks Tiamat." Ziz said. He began to close his eyes, thinking about the Ruins and everything that happened there.

The Settlement

"Hey! Stop where you stand." An unknown voice shouted. "If you wish to enter, state your faction!" The voice commanded.

"We are with the magi. We wish no harm upon you. We are only here to have something to drink, get a bed, and head out." The first magi stated.

"Very well. You may enter." The unknown voice said. The four of them entered through the large gated doors. Ziz was at awe of the pure scale of the settlement. It was filled to the brim with houses and markets packed tightly into the town. It was bustling with people of all types. But what caught his eye was the giant neon sign that said The Drunken Merc. It had the appearance of a western saloon.

"You want to go there?" The second magi asked Ziz, pointing to the bar.

"Sure." Ziz replied. He needed something to drink. He wondered what drinks they had. The four of them walked towards the bar. A man was tossed out a window of the saloon. A voice could be heard, yelling out of the window from the saloon.

"And you better not come back you Van Graff prick!" An unknown feminine voice yelled.

The four of them just shrugged and went inside. When they entered they got a good look at the woman who was yelling. She had light brown hair with blue eyes. She wore a pendent around her neck and a Rattan cowboy hat on her head. The most noticeable thing about her though, was the shotgun strapped to her back.

"Howdy fellas! The name's The Rose of Sharon Cassidy, but most people just call me Cass. How are you gentlemen on this fine afternoon?" Cass asked the four men.

"We're fine thank you." Ziz replied. Cass walked up to him, with a half empty whiskey bottle in her hand.

"Why ain't you just a little sweetheart." Cass said with a drunken blush. "Wait a minute, I know you! You're Arcade's kid, aren't ya?" Cass said with a chuckle. Ziz nodded slowly, not knowing if she was friend or foe.

"Well I'll be damned! I was right! Come on over to bar with me, I won't bite. I'll pay for a drink. Anyways, where is Gannon?" Cass asked Ziz.

"He's… He's gone." Ziz said on the verge of tears. Cass walked over to him, gave him a bear-hug, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Come on darlin, I don't want you pitchin, a fit. You know what? I used to know your old man. He was a good guy. In fact, he was a doctor. He used to patch me up whenever I got shot." Cass said nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

"How did you two meet?" Ziz asked.

"Your old man and I were brought together by a man who was called at the time, courier six. He first found me drinking my sorrows away in a bar. He picked me up and we were on our way. But right before we reached the city, we found your old man, Arcade Gannon. The two of us became acquainted mighty quick and after courier six did his job, we were free form his service. We tried to have a kid. But we couldn't, he was infertile. He loved me, and I loved him too. But I couldn't tell him. I don't know why, I just couldn't. He said that he was going to make a child for us, and woosh, he was off. I, on the other hand, did what I did best, I traded. He must have hated me." Cass finished, giving a relieved sigh.

"He didn't." Ziz said, connecting the dots.

"He still loved you." Ziz said while rubbing Cass's back in comfort.

"Thanks kid, that really means a lot to me." Cass said with a warm smile. "I've heard a lot of stories, and I think I got the perfect one for you." Cass said with a wide smile.

"What's the story about?" Ziz asked.

"It's about hope." Cass replied.

"Hope?" Ziz asked.

"Yes, Hope." Cass answered.

"So the story goes a bit like this. Zeus, the chief of the Greek gods, created a young woman by the name of Pandora. She was clothed by the gods, given many blessings. But she was presented with a box from Zeus. She was told, whatever you do, do not open that box. However as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. One day, she opened the box, and out flew all the evils of the gods, death, disease, and misfortune. In her final attempt to stop this, Pandora sat on the lid of the box. But by the time she did, there was only one thing that remained, that one thing was hope." Cass finished, taking a swig from her whiskey bottle.

"And, little one that is what you are to us wastelanders, hope." She said, giving a kiss on the forehead.

Ziz looked up at her "I'm hope?" Ziz asked Cass.

"He died to protect you, didn't he?" Cass asked Ziz.

"Yes." Ziz replied.

"Don't worry darlin, that was just who he was, a selfless man." Cass explained. "Whatever you do, wherever you go, whoever you meet, don't ever lose that hope kid, never lose hope." Cass said to him as she walked out of the bar.

"Never lose hope, huh? Don't worry, I won't" Ziz whispered to himself, as he smiled.

The Talick Manor

"Hey Ziz! Where here!" Issei shouted at him while shaking him.

"Ok, Ok, I get it. Let's go meet Saji and Kiba, then we'll get my girl back." Ziz stated with excitement. The two of them were let down by Tiamat before she took to the sky once more.

"Master, should you ever need my assistance please, feel no hesitation in calling me, Ok?" Tiamat asked.

"Sure thing, Tiamat." Ziz replied. It took only three minutes until Saji and Kiba landed near Ziz and Issei.

"Alright, so what's the game-plan?" Saji asked Ziz.

"I was thinking, that since this guy is a high-class devil, that I need to conserve my energy for him, and him alone. Do you guys think you all could keep his peerage off of me?" Ziz asked his fellow comrades.

"Sure Ziz." Kiba said with a bow.

"Totally dude!" Issei said with an enthusiastic fist-pump.

"Yea, anything for you." Saji stated with a salute.

"Alright, men! Let's go get Kuraki back!" Ziz shouted with a type energy he never felt before, excitement.

The four men charged into the manor, with Issei covering Ziz's left flank, Saji in front of him, and Kiba covering his right flank. The proceeded to where noises could be heard, one belonging to a man and another belonging to a woman.

"That's Kuraki." Ziz stated as he slowly opened that door.

"No! Sir I'm so sorry! Please no more! I cede myself to you! Just no more, please." Kuraki pleaded with Veralin. He was holding a whip and a club. Kuraki's back was filled with cuts and bruises, she had a black eye and a battered face. A bit of blood was trickling down from her nose. She heard a door open to find Ziz standing there in an infuriated stance.

"Kuraki, get behind me, now." Ziz commanded. She did as she was told and scurried behind her superior.

"Kuraki, did HE do this to you?" Ziz asked her in a kind and caring tone.

"Yes, he did." Kuraki said on the verge of tears. "Issei, cover the door, Kiba, Saji, tend to Kuraki's wounds, I'm going to deal with this fuck myself." Ziz said in a tone that only denoted pure, unhinged rage.

"How dare you! Take away my bitch! I'll end your pitiful existence, then I'll force her to my bed!" Veralin roared.

"Not if you're dead." Ziz said with absolution. He then took out his two revolvers, and began to spray bullets at Veralin. He dodged every single one, responding by sending five fireballs towards Ziz. Ziz, with his training, dodged out of the way. Veralin conjured his peerage, whom were waiting all throughout the manor.

"Kill them all! But make sure to leave the fox-bitch to me!" He said with a sadistic smirk. Ziz, in response to this command summoned an ice spear, and threw it at Veralin. He dodged it and sent another volley of fireballs at Ziz. He countered by summoning a wall of water, extinguishing the fireballs. Ziz then advanced on Veralin's position. He started to retreat until his back hit the wall.

He then summoned a fire-sword, swinging it at Ziz, hitting him in the abdomen. Ziz groaned in pain, he then began to block the pain from his nervous system.

"You DARE to harm my subordinate?! You Dare to RAPE her!? You dare to take on of the few things I love in this world away from me?! You know if you did that to a man in my world, that person would be hanging from the nearest lamppost." Ziz said in an ominous tone, slowly approaching Veralin with a wicked grin forming on his face. Veralin began to panic and tried to break through the wall of his bedroom, but to no avail. Ziz the grabbed Veralin by the collar of his shirt and started to punch him in the face.

Veralin kicked Ziz square in the testicles. But the scary thing was, Ziz didn't even flinch. He just stared down into Veralin's eyes. His pupils shrinking in pure fear.

"Please! I beg for you mercy! I'll do anything! Just stop, please." Veralin pleaded.

"Did you give her mercy!? Did you stop when she asked you to!? No. Of course you didn't. You weren't content on just taking one of my girls away from me, you wanted to make her suffer too!" Ziz screamed at him. It was then that Veralin was able to escape Ziz's death grip. He summoned another fire-sword and took another swing, but this time Ziz was prepared, his hand was covered with a glove of water, and that glove was holding the blade.

"I will spare you, on one condition" Ziz said, glaring at the now fearful devil.

"W-what must I do?" Veralin asked in fear.

"Tell your peerage to stop the attack on Issei and have them spread the word of Ziz, and make sure they tell all they hear that he is not to be trifled with. Ok?" Ziz asked with a terrifying smile. Veralin did just that. After his peerage had left, Ziz grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"You said you would spare me!" Veralin screamed at Ziz.

"I only said I would spare you. And spare you I will, spare you from a long and painful death and instead give you a quick and less painful one." At that, Ziz drew his pistol, and shot Veralin right between the eyes. His now dead body dropped to the ground, its hollow form making a loud thud when it hit the floor.

Everyone was shocked. Why would he do that? What was going through his mind. He walked over to Kuraki, and gave her a caring kiss on the lips.

"Master, thank you so much! You saved me, I thought I would never see you again!" Kuraki said, hugging her master tightly as if any sign of her letting go would mean she would never see him again. She was so lucky to not only have a powerful master, but a master that cared for her and saw her as a person, not just some piece on a chess board. The four men took Kuraki to Tiamat and they flew back to the Sitri Manor. Ziz dozed off once more, he needed to regain his energy after that fight.

The Ruins

As Ziz walked out of the settlement, he waved goodbye to the three magi and wished them well. He began to journey to a long-lost town that was said to hold others like him. He was quite determined to find others like him, other shards of hope in the Ruins.

It took him five days to reach the town, and unfortunately the reports couldn't be further from the truth. Yes, there were more like him, but they were massacred by raiders at the entrance of the facility. He decided to sleep for the rest of the day. He needed his sleep after all.

His morning was greeted by sunlight beating down on him. He slowly opened his eyes, shielding them from the blaring rays. He started to collect his belongings. Before he fully packed up, he took out a hand mirror he carried around with him. He stared at himself for a long while, looking into his hazel brown eyes, eyeing his long dark brown hair. It reached down to his shoulders, the reason for the length of his hair was simple, he had no time to cut it. Every moment of daylight was spent scavenging for food, purified water, and ammunition. Even if he had tried to cut it he would have messed it up somehow. He laughed to himself, thinking of what his life would have been like had he been born in a different time. Maybe it would have been more peaceful, or maybe more violent. Ziz placed the mirror into his backpack and he set off again, walking and scavenging.

By the time Ziz had finished picking the surrounding area dry, he had about five more hours of sunlight left before nightfall. He found a large pile of rubble to perch himself on top of to get a good vantage point of the surrounding landscape. As he stood there, looking down on the eerily silent town, he thought about what might have happened to the inhabitants of this small area. "Could it have been a gang of raiders?" He asked himself. "Or maybe some of the local wild life?" He questioned once more. It felt good to hear himself talk, he hadn't spoken in quite a while and made it a goal to speak at least once every two days, solely for his own sanity. For if a man hears no voices in the outside world, he might start to make them up in his head.

People, people were the only thing Ziz wished to see. He had been traveling for about two years now, and all he saw were skeletons, ruined buildings, and mutated wildlife. It was depressing to say the least. There was a possibility that he was the last person on earth. However small the chance of that being the case, it was still a possibility. Ziz wanted, no, he yearned for some sort of social interaction. Hell, he could even go for throwing insults at raiders before the inevitable skirmish, but no, he received nothing of the sort.

Ziz decided to move on, for he thought spending too much time in one place could be dangerous. As he began his lonely meandering once more, he saw a portal appear out of nowhere. He walked up to it and stopped to examine the thing. It had a green outer swirl with a red and blue double helix in the center. He picked up a small rock and threw it at the portal. The portal in turn, swallowed the small rock, making the man cock his head in curiosity. Then he did the one thing he would regret, but later come to appreciate, he touched it.

The Sitri Manor

"Ziz!" Both Annalise and Serafall shouted in unison after seeing their favorite gunslinger arrive home.

"We're back home Kuraki. You're safe now." Ziz said in a comforting manor to his subordinate.

"Thank you master for showing me that even devils can be the good guys. You were my only hope, and you came and saved me." Kuraki said with tears falling from her face. She buried her face into Ziz's cloak. He had to admit, she did look quite cute when she did that.

"Alright everyone! I think it's time to celebrate!" Ziz said with enthusiasm.


	11. New story on the way!

So, if you are still following this story and are reading this, Congrats! I'm thinking of doing another story with Ziz and his harem. Now there must be many questions on you mind, one of which must be the setting, and luckily for you, I'm willing to tell you that.

So the setting is... The Wasteland! (Ziz's 'home' after he fled from the facility.) Since I'm working on a rewrite for another fic, I thought I should start another one to fill in the gaps between the Beta-reader for that fic responding to the messages. Also, some of you might be wondering why I deleted the sequel story to this one, and that is because I felt I could better, _much_ better.


End file.
